The Mark Of Athena
by Dream-Imagine-Believe
Summary: Annabeth is finally going to see Percy again, but can she hide her secret from the one she loves, will he forgive her for what she will do, will a gift that will save her life ruin it during the process. There is only one way to find out, read on...*DISCONTINUED*


**This is not a registered book of Rick Riordan; I do not own the PJO or the HOO series.**

_**Chapter 1 Annabeth**_

Annabeth woke with a start; she was in her room on the Argo II. She sighed in relief, _it was just a nightmare, _she thought to herself as she got to her feet and made her way to the top deck. Finally, after many delays the Argo II was finished, and she was on her way to see Percy. _8 months_ she said in her mind, _finally after 8 months I get to see my seaweed brain again._ Then over the loudspeaker Leo's voice came on calling, "Attention passengers we will be landing in about 5 minutes so hold on and thank you for flying air Leo" before he could turn off the loud speaker you could hear Piper yelling "Just fly Leo the damn ship or you won't be there when we land" then the loud speaker clicked off. Annabeth laughed, whenever Leo wasn't acting serious, which was about all the time, Piper would get mad and yell at him which was very entertaining.

Just then Jason walked over, "Hey." He said in a glum voice, he was confused because a couple days before they left camp he remembered a girl named Reyna and that they were a little more than friends but now he was with Piper and he didn't know what to do. "Don't sound so glum," Annabeth tried to say in a cheery voice, "it will all work out in the end." But she didn't sound very convincing. "Whatever" Jason muttered. "I don't think you came over here to talk about you so what's up?" questioned Annabeth. "Oh yeah, well I would like to know any weaknesses that Percy has just in case the Romans decide to fight and he fights with them." All Annabeth could think was _I can't tell him his weak spot, I just can't. _With that she decided to stall, "Well he has the curse of Achilles so he's invincible." Jason expression hardened, "I know that but he has a weak spot so what is it?" _damn,_ Annabeth thought. She didn't know what to say.

Fortunately Piper chose that moment to come out on deck, "Hey, what's going on?" She asked. "Oh nothing just discussing what's going to happen when we get there." Annabeth said quickly, eager get off the subject of Percy's weakness. "Oh," she said, "so what's the plan?" Most people would freeze up and try to think of one but Annabeth, being a child of Athena, already had one, "Well I think you and Jason should go first since they will recognize Jason and you can charm speak them if something goes and me and Leo will follow right behind you." She stood there waiting for a response. "Well, ummm, sounds like a good plan. I will get ready." Piper said but she sounded very nervous. "I'm going to go tell Leo the plan." Annabeth said quickly after Piper left. She would do anything to avoid talking about Percy's weak spot.

When she got into the control room Leo was acting like a mad man, running around twisting, pushing and pulling different things. "What are you doing?" asked Annabeth, she was starting to worry. "Nothing just preparing to land we should be able to see it soon at least that's what Jason told me. Any way what do you want?" Annabeth told him the plan and he nodded in agreement. "Ok" he said "Hey look I think that's the camp!" he exclaimed pointing to a small blotch in the distance soon you could see the individual buildings. Annabeth raced upstairs leaving Leo to land the whole ship on his own, she didn't realize at the time it was a huge mistake.

By the time she got to the top and looked over the side railing they were almost directly over the camp and Leo seemed to be trying to land in a huge field that looked like it had just recently been destroyed in a huge fight. "The field of Mars…" Jason muttered. Annabeth hadn't seen him when she got up there but he was standing right next to her now. "The field of what?" she asked. "Mars" he responded "it is the perfect place to land." Just then there was a huge jolt, almost sending Annabeth over railing. Then the ship jerked up and down like it was hitting really big turbulence.

"LEO" Annabeth screamed as she was thrown around on deck with Jason, "CONTROL THE SHIP!" There was a moment of silence then Leo yelled back, "I'M TRYING!" Then it seemed like they hit a really big bump and Annabeth went flying. "HEEELP!" she screamed as she went over the railing, luckily Jason was close by and was able to grab her arm before she went over and he pulled her back over. After that bump it seemed like they were perfectly fine and the glided gracefully down to the round with a soft _thump_. "Are you ok" Jason asked. "Yeah I'm fine let's go meat the Romans."


End file.
